Innocent Demonstration
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Ike has an interesting question for Kyle to answer. Stan helps out. One-shot fluffy Style .


**A/N: ****Sorry it's so short.**  


_**Kyle: 16 yrs old  
**_

_**Stan: 16 yrs old  
**_

**_Ike: 13 yrs old_  
**

* * *

Kyle is a man of integrity and arrogance. He holds his chin high and walks with an straight back. Kyle is a man of class and gratitude. He shakes a lady's hand delicately, he'll thank you in the most politest way. Kyle is a man of honor and genius. He will speak for hours about himself, using vocabulary that are complicated for the average 25 year old. This redhead is aware of all of the characteristics he own. Kyle can be defined as calm and collected. He's the last guy you'd think to begin a riot or scream out in class. Though watch out when he's peeved, his words could turn into a trucker's mouth in a flash. In spite of that, Kyle really is a sweet boy.

He can run fast, one of the quickest on the track team. Win any spelling bee, and not blink once while listening to the words given to him. Kyle can identify mostly any kind of bird that flies above your head. He can tell different trees apart. He can even unravel a rubrics cube within 10 minutes. Not to mention that he could send you crying to your mom, if provoked.

Leading to the main reason why many girls(including the other gender), are attractive to him. Kyle doesn't need _punches_ and _kicks_ to fight. The only thing he moves is his mouth. His words is the only thing required to burn you. Once you see his brows furrow in anger, the corner of his lips twitch, you know it's over. He is also witty, so watch out. Kyle is without mercy when he is ticked and pushed to his limits. People _love_ it and love it more when he goes 'jersey'.

So considering all of his traits, it wasn't surprising when he froze terrified when he was in his bedroom with Stan, and Ike came in asking about what _yaoi _is_.  
_

See, Ike had just been involved in the wonderful world of anime. Kyle's little brother was simply curious, his mother kept adultery and other 'unimportant' subjects away from Ike. The younger Broflovski is naive and interested on the topic. Kyle guessed he probably got this out from his manga club, there's a lot of horny fangirls there who squeals about this.

As Ike stood, waiting for his knowledgeable older brother to give him an answer, Kyle tugged on his collar uncomfortably. Stan chuckled teasingly next to him. They were in fact, dating each other. Of course no one in the Broflovski household was aware of it.

"Well?" Ike questioned again, becoming impatient. "If you don't know, I could search it on the-"

"No, don't!" Kyle stated abruptly, not standing to hear _'__search the web'. _Kyle approves of scanning the internet, but he refuses to have his sibling look up yaoi. He doesn't know what he might find. The redhead blushed from experienced.

"Yaoi is...is..." He scratched his brain for the correct and proper words. Kyle always have to be mannerly and fitted. But how can he equip that to something so...so...thrilling and indecent?

He glanced at his boyfriend for assistance, who was still laughing. Stan stopped, he had enough.

"Look kiddo," The raven started. "yaoi is anime boy x boy. Understood?"

Kyle nearly gasped and clutched the part of his shirt where his heart should be. Did Stan had to be so bland about the whole ordeal? This was a serious matter that needs to be dealt with carefully! Ike cocked his head more intrigued.

"Ohh, I see now. Does that mean...2 boys are like, banging each other?" The questioned was directed at Kyle.

"W-well, yes." The redhead was not enjoying the conversation at all.

"Mhm, and little kids like you can't see or read about it. It has way too much vivid detail." Stan smirked smugly at him. "_However_, your big brother has seen _a bunch_ of it."

Kyle slapped the Marsh's shoulder. The older Broflovski panicked, hissing. He can't let his little brother know how experienced he is, being a teenager. Though his brother only raised a brow.

"_Stan_! That was too much information!" Ike was now staying. He closed the door and sat crossed-legged on the floor.

"If I can't see anime characters do it, can I watch you guys do it?" Ike asked innocently. "I won't tell."

"Absolutely n-"

"Of course!" Stan finished for Kyle. "We'll be glad to demonstrate it!"

"_Demonstrate_? We'll be displaying straight up porn to him!" The redhead pointed out. The Marsh winked and took off his blue hat. Revealing his black locks.

Kyle gulped, Stan was giving him _those_ eyes. He can't tear away from them, but his little brother is in the room! The raven nudged closer to him. Ike leaned forward, anticipating for the unusual.

"Aw, you know you want to Kyle." Stan pouted near his face, licking his cheek gently. "This _is_ for a good cause."

"Erm.." The redhead pressed his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking sideways at his brother. Who had wide concentrating eyes. Was Ike that curious about gays?

Without any warning, Stan laid his lips on Kyle's. Snaking one sly hand on his back, the other around his neck. Kyle was forced against his body, unable to remove himself. He kissed back reluctantly, though wanting it. Stan smirked against his lips and let his tongue pry for an entrance. The Jew curled his arms around the Marsh's neck and gave him the opening.

"Stan.." Kyle breathed, exhilarated.

Kyle was pushed back on the bed, his boyfriend on top of him. Stan moved down to suck his neck. But the redhead didn't want to seem to be the _'girl'_ in their demonstration to Ike. He had to be dominant. So Kyle flipped over and started to lip lock aggressively with his boyfriend's mouth. They both moaned as they rhythmically grinded against each other. Their cheeks flushed and nearly lost in their own world.

"_Fuck,_ this is awesome.." Stan panted, sliding hands under his partner's shirt. Kyle in return moved one hand to rub and squeeze his thigh. Grinning as Stan squirmed and moaned his name for it.

Yes, Kyle can be an well mannered, proud, and collected man. But once he's taken over by lust, that man is replaced with a wild sex beast. Unfortunately Stan couldn't release that beast in time(even though his hand was already struggling with the belt). Ike had covered his bloody nose and blushed embarrassed.

"I h-have another question, Kyle." Ike began. "how do you get rid of a boner?"

As the redhead gaped stunned, the raven laughed.

"We can demonstrate _that_ too, kiddo!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
